


Connected

by OrganiccHyojong



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pentagon, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, huidawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganiccHyojong/pseuds/OrganiccHyojong
Summary: Hwitaek was one of those people who was early to get their soulmate. They were called Dawn, and seemed really nice. Hwitaek thought they were American, but he also thought he was straight. Oh, how little he knew.(This fanfic probably won't be continued, but please feel free to love my other works that are way better thank this)





	1. UPDATE !! please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> info about this fic !!

Hi everyone ! OrganiccHyojong (Namjooniesbangtan) here!

I completely abandoned this fic, I can admit that. But!!! I decided to revamp it. Ive been working on chapter two for a while now, in my much maturer and better english lmaoo... I also didn't know pentagon as well as I do know, which you can clearly see in their ooc behaviour. 

So, my question is; Would y'all want me to rewrite chapter one too and release it all as one big fic instead? I think that would improve the whole story. Im keeping everything, but adding lots.

Please tell me your thoughts, and please anticipate this revamp (and also pentagons comeback)

Thanks for the love and support, I hope we will see each other soon again <3


	2. The Night Air Must've Brought Something To Me / All The Lights Are Flickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The updated version of this fic <3 please enjoy

_“ A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we’re pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person, we’re safe in our own paradise. “_  
\- Richard Bach

 

Hwitaek always thought that he would be one of those people who would be alone forever and ever.   
But he was completely wrong.   
He had gotten his soul-tattoo about half a year before the majority of his friends did, when he was about 20. It appeared during his choir lesson, and he caused quite a big scene when he started whining from the burning pain that he felt when it showed up.  
Every couple's tattoo was different, and Hwitaek thought that his was very cute. It was a sun and a moon, surrounded by minimalistic stars. I was very simple, like a small scribble you do on a piece of paper and throw away, something you’d do when you’re bored, and then forget about. Nevertheless, it was something about the simplicity of it that made it pretty in its own way, and Hwitaek was very content about it.  
It was placed on his left bicep, and even though Hwitaek was happy about it, he felt relieved that it was in a place that was easy to hide. He really wanted to wait to tell his parents until he actually met his soulmate, or at least until they asked.  
He did tell his closest friends though, and they all got very excited, especially Hongseok who already had found his soulmate, Jinho. He insisted that Hwitaek should try and write something on his arm because word was that it worked for some soulmates. So one day at lunch, Hwitaek grabbed an ink pen and wrote a simple _Hi_.   
Just to see what would happen.  
He got a little discouraged when nothing showed up, not even a simple answer, but he didn't give up. he kept writing _hi_ all over his arms, just to try to get a reaction. All he was getting was annoyed.  
It took about a week before something happened, and suddenly one morning while he was in class, his skin stung. He quickly pulled up his sleeve and checked. In big bold letters the word _fag_ was badly drawn all over his hand.   
_Fag?_  
He didn't know how to react.   
What in the world was going on?  
He got worried, but decided to not ask about it. And that decision lasted long, because during the next period he had not only managed to write three question marks, but also his number together with _text me_ further down on his arm where it was easier to spot.   
Hwitaek got surprised when his phone buzzed just a few minutes later. 

 

_Unknown_   
Uhm hi I guess?  
Who the fuck are you

_Lee Hwitaek_  
I’m your soulmate  
How else would I’ve been able to write on your arm?  
What’s your name? I’m Hwitaek

_Unknown_

Just call me Dawn  
I don’t even believe in that crap holy shit

_Lee Hwitaek_

Please remove that from your arm, it shows up on mine too  
 _Unknown_  
Shit, you’re right  
sorry

 

The other disappeared after that, and so did the text on Hwitaek’s arm.  
Dawn? Was she American? She did swear a lot…  
He quickly put in the number, and named the contact _Dawn_.

The chat room stayed silent for several weeks, Hwitaek growing more frustrated with every day that passed without a single life sign from the other. How was he supposed to court his soulmate if she didn’t even want to text him?

 

Then, one night, his phone buzzed again. 

 

Hwitaek didn’t even know why he was awake, he only knew that he couldn’t fall asleep. He picked up his phone, yawning and then squinting when the screens piercing light blinded him, and then his eyes adjusted to his phone’s brightness.  
 _New message from Dawn_  
He opened it.

 

_Dawn_  
Are you awake?  
Sorry if I woke you up, this was stupid

Hwitaek  
I can’t sleep anyways  
Why are you texting me all of a sudden, you’ve been ignoring me for weeks  
 _Dawn_  
I know  
I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry  
Can we maybe start over?  
I wanna give this a chance  
I wanna give you a chance  
Hwitaek  
I guess that wouldn’t hurt anyone  
Go to sleep, it’s really late  
Good night  
 _Dawn_  
Good night

 

That's when it started.  
They started texting on daily basis, first slowly, then more frequently, to the point where they would text almost once an hour. Dawn told him about her day and her feelings and thoughts to Hwitaek, who listened and gave his opinions and thoughts. Every time Hwitaek saw that notification on his phone, _New message from Dawn_ , he got this stupid smile on his face that Hongseok just wouldn’t stop teasing him about. But he was happy in this little bubble that they had. 

It continued for a few weeks, and then Youjin got his tattoo. He was already talking about meeting his soulmate in real life, after only a few weeks, and that made Hwitaek think.  
He wanted to meet Dawn, why shouldn't they? They had known each other for months now. It took him a while, but he finally stated that _"we should meet sometime"._ Dawn seemed eager as she answered _"ofc, where do you live?"_   
Hwitaek's heart jumped when he found out that they both lived in Seoul.

 

Only a few days later he found himself on the subway to a, to him, kind of unknown area. They had decided to meet at a cafe, and his stomach was full of butterflies, and he was nervous as hell.  
At last he found the café and went inside, looking for a girl that matched his expectations of Dawn, and it struck him that they’d never even exchanged pictures. Well, it was actually prohibited to reveal more than your name to your soulmate before meeting, so maybe it did make sense. He scanned the café again. He picked up his phone and sent a _"I'm here",_ maybe she hadn't arrived yet.   
But then he received a _"me too, I'm in the left corner."_ He slowly looked up.   
Wait. Something wasn't right.   
There was a dude there.   
_Shit._  
Hwitaek's brain felt like it stopped for a few seconds, until it came down on him.  
His soulmate was a _dude._  
"Um... hi."   
The blonde guy looked up and smiled at him.  
"Hi.” Dawn laughed nervously. “How are you?”  
Hwitaek sat down by the table, head filled with thoughts.

"I... to be honest I expected you to be a... y'know, girl."   
Dawn's expression dropped and he sighed, face palming. "Why did I get the most oblivious soulmate?” He mumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean now?" 

"Hwitaek... I do hope you understand that you're gay, or maybe bi or pan, since I'm a dude. Look, we're definitely soulmates." He pulled up the sleeve of his big sweater and showed a tattoo, resembling Hwitaek's perfectly.

"Uh, yeah, I got that. It's just... I never liked a dude."

"But did you ever like a girl?" Hyojong raised his eyebrows and looked at him in misbelief.

"Um, no."

"Then we got that cleared up. Also, I would prefer if you called me Hyojong. Dawn is my nickname. So, what do you want?"

"A-a latte, I guess." Hwitaek felt flustered. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous, please forgive me."

"I'm nervous too, I'm just better than you at hiding it." Hyojong smiled and got up to walk to the cashier.   
A small sigh left Hwitaek's lips.   
He seemed like a fun person. Hwitaek had to admit that he was in a way handsome and had a cute voice.   
He stared at the other's back until he turned around with two cups in his hands, walking carefully not to spill. Hyojong placed them on the table and sat down again.  
"So, tell me about yourself. I wanna get to know my soulmate." He smiled brightly. Wow. He was cute.  
"Um, I'm born in 1993, I study music and I’m also a big nerd." He laughed at himself softly.  
"Wait, you're one year older than me? I’m born -94. We're like the same height too."  
"Either you are tall or I'm short."  
"Yeah, I’m probably tall,” Hyojong smirked, “I'm also a musician I guess, I produce and stuff."  
"Really? I'm in a choir school."  
"Ah." They both nodded and went silent for a while. The Hwitaek remembered something.

"Hey, you know when we first started talking? And somebody had written _'fag'_ on your hand? What was that about?" Hyojong bit his lip.  
"I'm not exactly... _closeted_. I'm not out but I don't hide it either. And I guess people just don't accept that. I don't care though, but some kids tease me. It still hits me a little too harshly sometimes." Hwitaek sighed and rested his head on his hand. He didn't know Hyojong that much yet, but it was still his future boyfriend, and it hurt a little hearing him being treated like this.  
"People can be assholes." He reached over the table as an impulse to grab Hyojong's hand.   
_He had a flower tattoo? Cute._  
The younger flushed a light pink, but didn't let go.  
"Y-yeah." He took a sip of his coffee, trying to not care about their hands, knowing the other did the same. It felt awkward, but he liked it.  
"Next time, just tell them that if they even touch you, I would be there in the blink of an eye. Just call me." Hwitaek half smiled and let go of Hyojong's hand to pull up his phone. "Here, put in your full name instead."  
He handed it to the younger. While Hyojong did as told he intertwined their feet under the table. Hwitaek wondered somewhere in the back of his head why he was so clingy. It was his soulmate though. Under the awkwardness he sensed that they got along well. Then he got his phone back.   
"Nice. Call me if you feel like it, ok? You're my soulmate, I care."

"Then you call me if you want to, yeah?" Hyojong pulled up his hand and pointed his pinkie finger at Hwitaek. "Promise?"  
The older hooked their fingers together and smiled widely.  
"Promise." They laughed, and then laughed some more at how awkward they were. ”Sorry, I’m just so awkward and you’re so cute, I can’t help it.”  
Hyojong silently nodded at the compliment. "Next time will be less awkward, I hope." He was still giggling, nudging Hwitaek's feet.  
"There's a next time? Cool."

They talked for a while about everything and nothing. Then the younger looked at his phone for a brief moment and his smile faded.  
"I gotta go. Sorry Hwi." Hyojong looked honestly sad as he stood up.  
"It's okay. I probably need to leave too." They walked together to the subway station. When they realised that they were going different directions, they looked sadly at each other again.  
"Next time, yeah?" Hyojong tilted his head and smiled.  
"Of course." Hwitaek pulled him into an unexpected hug, making Hyojong giggle. When the older saw the look on his face, he blushed and mumbled a "bye." before stepping on his train.

 

_I had fun today_  
He got the message spelled out on his arm later that evening at dinner, and Hwitaek quickly pulled his sleeve over it. When he got the chance he would tell his parents about Hyojong, but he really wasn't feeling it.   
Sure, that it was a boy and not a girl was a surprise, but he didn't feel grossed out or anything, he felt like it fitted the picture. What he couldn't understand though was why he was so touchy and such with a boy he had only met once and barely knew. He was unsure if he acted that way because, well, Hyojong was his soulmate, they were supposed to be in love, or if he felt genuinely comfortable with him.   
After scribbling a _me too :D_ to Hyojong he turned on his phone and texted Hongseok for a while, before the younger had to leave, and then Hwitaek switched chats and messaged Hyojong instead. 

 

_Hwitaek_  
Hi~   
_Hyojong_  
Yoo~  
Whassup?  
 _Hwitaek_  
Not much:/  
You?  
 _Hyojong_  
Me neither  
Just watching a drama with my mom  
 _Hwitaek_  
Oh am I disturbing?  
 _Hyojong_  
Nah, it's boring  
I'd rather talk to you haha

 

Hwitaek's heart skipped a beat.

_Hwitaek_   
Hey, does your mom know about me?  
 _Hyojong_   
No  
She knows that I have gotten my soulmate  
But she think that you’re a girl  
 _Hwitaek_   
Oh  
Same here almost   
I know that we're soulmates, but can we, I don't know, take it slow? I don't want anything forced.  
 _Hyojong_   
Oh  
Yes, of course!  
I actually thought the same thing lmao

 

_Friday morning, Seoul_

It was the day after Hwitaek had met Hyojong for the first time, and that immediately went to his mind when he woke up. He had met his soulmate. And he was nice, if a little awkward. But Hwitaek was awkward too, so it didn't matter. 

He pulled up his arm in front of his face and scanned it quickly. On his wrist a _“good morning"_ was scribbled. Hwitaek smiled. He rubbed his cheeks sleepily and reached after the pen he kept on his bedside table. With his front teeth he pulled off the cap and carefully wrote _"morning sunshine"._

He sat up, throwing a look at his phone. It was nearly time to get up anyways, so he got up and went to the bathroom that he shared with his brother, Wooseok. He had grabbed a clean set of clothes on the way, that he dumped on the floor before pulling his shirt over his head and then stepped into the shower. He sighed with content when the hot water hit his skin. 

As always, he spent most of his time in the shower contemplating over his life instead of washing. Hyojong was on his mind and stayed there for the whole morning. Hwitaek got almost annoyed with himself for being so eager and wanting to invest so quickly in this new thing. hey were destined to be together, but really, although he wanted to, there was nothing to stress.

When he met Hongseok at the bus stop he just poured out his problems, because, yeah, he was sorta anxious. Hongseok patted his back and when they had sat themselves down on the bus, he turned to Hwitaek and smiled, before saying:  
"I know exactly what you're going through. Calm down, and just go with the flow. Don't put any expectations up. You have your whole life to get to know this amazing person."  
"You're right as always." He let out a shaky breath and smiled. “What next?"  
"Start talking to him on the phone first, call to check how he's feeling and such."  
"Ok, sure, will do." He shook his head intensely, anxious. 

What would Hwitaek do without Hongseok? He’d probably had died from something silly as eating too much kimchi. 

The day went by without much happening. Around lunch he found a _I hope you're eating :P_ scribbled just below his elbow, which he smiled at and responded with _of course, you too!_

When his last lesson ended at 3PM, he stuffed his things in his backpack and closed his locker carefully before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading to Hongseok's locker. Jinho was already there and they greeted each other happily. They weren't that close but were still good friends. Hongseok arrived a while later and greeted his short boyfriend with a peck at his cheek. Jinho blushed. Hwitaek snorted but silently wondered when he and Hyojong would get that close. He almost looked forward to it now. Funny how quickly your opinions can change. 

 

_Hyojong_

How was your day?

Hwitaek 

Great!!  
Yours?

_Hyojong_

Okay I guess LOL

Hwitaek 

Wym okay

_Hyojong_

Tough day, that’s all

Hwitaek 

Oh  
That sucks  
Would you be up to talking on the phone?

_Hyojong_  
I’d love to

 

Hwitaek’s phone buzzed and he answered the call with butterflies churning in his stomach. 

“Hi!”

“Hi there.” Hyojong’s voice sounded tired. 

“Long day?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Hey, I was wondering, are you free this weekend? My friends invited me to this party...”

Hwitaek bit his lip. He had barely been to any parties at all, would he be able to handle this? After a moment’s hesitation he answered. 

“I’ve barely been to any parties, but if you’re there I guess I could go… Is it gonna be a lot of people?”

“Not a massive amount, no. My friend is very picky with who he invites.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt…”

Just meet me on Saturday at Hongdae at seven.”

“Sounds good. See you then!”

“Yeah, bye!”

The line went silent. 

He delivered the good news to Hongseok the very next day and could barely hold back the smile on his face.   
“I’m nervous, but it’s another chance to meet Hyojong so-“  
“You’ll do just fine, I promise. Maybe you’ll meet his friends? It’ll probably be lit, who knows?”  
Hwitaek shrugged. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

 

_Hongdae station, Saturday, 7.08 PM_

 

It was already eight minutes past seven, and Hyojong was nowhere to be seen. Impatiently Hwitaek walked back and forth, looking at his phone every other second or so. 

 

_Hwitaek_

Where are you???

_Hyojong_

Sorry, I’m bad at being on time, I’ll be there soon

_Hwitaek_

Hurry, please, there’s a scary guy staring at me

_Hyojong_

Shit I’m coming

 

 

The man must have been in his thirties, and had stood in a corner of the station almost as long as Hwitaek had been there, and he’d had his eyes trained on the younger the whole time, gazing at him from under his black cap. 

_Can Hyojong come already so that I can leave?_

Hwitaek was getting afraid.

Then, like some sort of an angel, Hyojong exited the subway and found Hwitaek almost immediately. He glanced at the guy that Hwitaek nodded at, and he was really staring Hwitaek down. He scurried up to Hwitaek, who smiled exaggerated at him.

“Hi!” Hyojong kissed Hwitaek’s cheek, and the man reacted by quickly walking out of the building when Hyojong shot malicious looks at him. Hwitaek sighed, at ease now that the man was gone.

“Fucking hell, he scared the shit out of me. Now, hello for real.” He pulled Hyojong into a stiff hug, well, it was stiff until Hyojong giggled and snaked his arms around Hwitaek’s waist, lifted him slightly and looked up at him with sparkles in his eyes.

“Hello on you too. Why the fuck are you so small?”

He let the other down on the ground and they burst out laughing.

_It feels good to laugh after you just have been scared,_ Hwitaek thought.

“My brother eats all of my food, lol. He’s like two meters tall.”

“I gotta meet that dude, does he play basketball? Well, I’m too short but he and my friend Changgu should meet if that’s the case.”

“Yes, he does. He’s the captain.”

“Cool.”

Silence fell for a second before Hyojong cleared his throat.

“Sorry that I was late. Should we go then...?”

“On one condition.” Hwitaek leaned in, a smirk on his lips. “That you hold my hand.”

“Sure, sure.” Hyojong clasped it in his, entwining their fingers. “Happy?” The look on his face was half-irritated and half-excited. _It’s cute._

“Yes, well thank you, Sir.” Hwitaek was only joking with the honorific, but Hyojong quickly looked away, a blush painting his neck. Hwitaek cooed. “Someone likes being called Sir.” He whispered to the other.

Hyojong hit his soulmate playfully. “Hey, don’t tease me. We all got our stuff.” He was clearly the tiniest bit embarrassed about his own reaction, and Hwitaek felt a little bad for doing that to him. But at the same time, he loved how a tiny word could do that to his soulmate. Quickly he tried to change the topic.

“Our hands fit together, did you notice?” Hwitaek spoke softly, prying away Hyojong’s attention from his embarrassment.

“I guess they do.” Hyojong smiled at him. “The party starts soon, I gotta help my friend fix some stuff so we better hurry!” He pulled Hwitaek with him out on the streets and continued through the crowds of people, going around a corner now and then, never dropping Hwitaek’s hand even for a second.

_It feels nice. Everything about this kid is nice._

He may kiss Hyojong tonight. _He wants to._

Soon Hyojong stopped in front of an apartment estate, pulling Hwitaek a little closer so that he ‘doesn’t get sucked away in the stream’. 

“Here it is, this is where Shinwon lives.” He smiled with contentment and strolled up to the door, pressing the number 11 on the door phone. A few signals sounded out but then someone picked up. 

“Who is this?”

“It’s Hyojong.”

“Oh, come in, hurry.”

The door buzzed when it unlocked and a click from the phone signified that this someone had ended the call. 

“Was that Shinwon?”

“Yeah. His apartment is really big, and his parents are almost never at home, so he throws a lot of parties.”

They got inside a huge elevator, and Hyojong pressed on 11 again. 

_The door closed. Bottom floor._

“This elevator is actually really slow...” The younger turned to the mirror on the other side and started fixing his hair and pulled at his shirt a few times. “Do I look okay?”

_Ding. one._

“You look great, don’t worry.” Hwitaek placed his head on Hyojong’s shoulder and kissed his cheek after some hesitation, and Hyojong flushed a light, light pink. A tiny smile crept up on his lips. 

_Ding. Two._

“Th-thank you.”

He really did though, with his perfect hair, the gray muscle tee that peeked out from his black bomber jacket, and his ripped jeans that fit well on him. He really looked great.

_Ding. Three._

“Question.” Hyojong turned back to the older, his tongue subconsciously poking out for a second. He leaned against the wall. 

“Yes?”

_Ding. Four._

“Can I kiss you?” He avoided Hwitaek’s eyes for a second. “Like, maybe not now if you don’t want to, but at least later?”

“I’d love to. Both now and later.” Hwitaek’s stomach was flipped upside down by now, in the good way, the one that had his heart beat faster and his lips curl up in a smile. 

_Ding. Five._

Hyojong looked up at him again. “Really?”

Hwitaek nodded and stepped just a little closer. Hyojong’s eyes are cute, he thought. And his lips too. 

_Ding. Six._

He put Hyojong’s hands on his hips and his own hands at the back of Hyojong’s neck. He saw Hyojong’s gaze trace over his lips and neck while he slipped his fingertips just under the hem of Hwitaek’s shirt. A shiver went down Hwitaek’s spine.

_Ding. Seven._

“Something like this?” 

And he leaned in. 

_Ding. Eight._

Hyojong’s lips were really soft. And warm. And he’s a pretty good kisser. 

_Ding. Nine._

_Ding. Ten._

It only lasts for a short while, but when they pull away, Hwitaek feels like his breath has left him long ago, and his whole body is buzzing from excitement. He feels his face redden, and he steps back, smile playing on his lips. 

_Ding. Eleven._

“Yeah, something like that.” Hyojong nodded, blushing even harder and when the doors opened he pulled Hwitaek out of the elevator. It seemed like every apartment was a whole floor, because when they exited the elevator, they came straight into an entrance hall. 

A tall guy at about their age came rushing out to meet them. 

“Kim fucking Hyojong where have you been?”

“Long story. This is Hwitaek.” He let go of the other’s hand and pointed back at him with his thumb before he rustled into the apartment. “Who’s here?”

“Changgu and Yuto arrived ages ago.” The stranger, Hwitaek assumed that it was Shinwon, walked up to him and offered him a hand, and Hwitaek shook it. “Hi, I’m Shinwon. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled kindly, then disappeared after Hyojong, and left Hwitaek behind. 

Judging by the lack of shoes on the floor, Hwitaek decided that he didn’t need to take them off, and walked into the other room, the kitchen by the look of it, where Shinwon was busy with pouring Doritos in bowls and Hyojong was nowhere to be seen.

“D’you need help with that?”

Shinwon looked at him over his shoulder. “Oh, yeah, thanks.”

Hwitaek picked up a bag of chips and poured them in one of the empty bowls. Several bottles of soda stood on the counter to his left, and he reacted on the lack of alcohol. They were in college after all, and a party without liquids was... _unusual._

“No alcohol? Not that I want it, but y’know…”

“Not initially, no, but eventually someone pulls a bottle out of their ass and then suddenly everyone’s a little tipsy. I completely forbid drugs though. My parents would be able to smell it when they come home. And I really try to control the alcohol, I don’t want people throwing up all over the place.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.” Shinwon threw the empty bags away and sat down on one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter. He leaned his head in his hands and looked mischievously at Hwitaek. “So… what’s up with you and him? He’s been talking about you a lot.”

“We’re soulmates.” Hwitaek felt his face heat up slightly. It felt weird saying it. He liked it. 

“Oh. Are you dating or..?”

“Yes but no? It’s confusing really.” Hwitaek shrugged.

“My girl – or boy – hasn’t found their way to me yet, I wouldn’t understand.” Shinwon laughed. “Hyojong is in the living room with the others, you should go say hi.”

Hwitaek nodded and smiled at Shinwon before he left the kitchen and found his way by listening after chatter. Soon he found them, lightening up a little when he spotted Hyojong’s blonde locks by the couch. He was talking to two boys, both younger than them. 

With a smirk on his face he sneaked up behind his soulmate and slipped his arms around his neck down to his chest. Hyojong twitched and snatched his wrists, tilting his head back to look at him. Relief washed over his face when he saw who it was. 

“Oh shit, it’s only you. Don’t do that, I’m ticklish!”

“Sorry, Jongie.” Hyojong smiled at the nickname. 

“It’s okay.” He turned back to the other two. “Guys, this is Hwitaek.”

“Your soulmate?!” The older of the two strangers gasped when Hyojong nodded. “Oh my god, we’ve heard so much about you!” He bounced up from his seat and walked up to Hwitaek. “Yeo Changgu, nice to meet you.” He grinned and stretched out a hand. 

“Lee Hwitaek. It’s nice to meet you too!” He shook Changgu’s hand and beamed at him. The other then returned to his seat and the youngest spoke up. 

“Yuto’s the name. Pleasure to meet you.” He spoke with a dark voice and a slight accent. 

“Back at ya.” Hwitaek nodded at him. 

“Come sit here, Hwitaek-ah.” Hyojong patted the sofa. 

He sat down next to him, leaning into his shoulder when Hyojong’s arm came up to wrap around his shoulders. Hyojong was warm. Hwitaek was happy. 

“Sooo, what were y’all talking about?”

Changgu quickly picked up the topic again, and the conversation sparked to life. While they talked, more people arrived, and the room slowly filled up. At some point music started booming over their heads, and the mood went up quite a bit. 

Hwitaek went to get them some drinks, and when he went for a second round, a tall boy stood and passed round a bottle of vodka, several full ones standing beside him. He grabbed one and brought it out to the living room. 

“Look!” He held it up like it was a trophy. The others cheered. 

 

All Hwitaek had drunken was three, _three,_ tiny shots of that vodka and now he felt really tipsy. He was bad at taking alcohol. Hyojong, on the other hand, had taken more sips of the liquid than Hwitaek could count, and seemed just as upbeat and sober as before. He could even handle Hwitaek’s giggly ass and talk to his friends at the same time. _And he still looked fine as fuck._

Hwitaek really was in awe over the younger. His smile was like a ray of sunshine and his laugh too, and his hands were just as equally beautiful as his pretty face. 

He was laying on his back with his head on Hyojong’s lap, playing around with one of Hyojong’s hands, running a finger along the flower tattoo, switching the rings’ places and interlocking it with his own over and over again. At one point he pressed a kiss to the back of it, and it must’ve drawn Hyojong’s attention to him, because he looked down at him with a soft look in his eyes. 

“What was that for?”

“Because you’re pretty, sir.”

_It just slipped out, and not even his tipsy self knew where it came from._

“Excuse me, have you seen yourself?” Hyojong rolled his eyes and ruffled Hwitaek’s hair with his free hand. “You’re beautiful.”

“Oh my god stop, I’m blushing.” He covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t believe this beautiful human being thought these things about him. 

“You really _are_ , okay?”

“Okay, okay.” He sighed.

A few minutes passed, and when a slow song, for once, came on, Hyojong looked down at Hwitaek and asked if he wanted to dance. Hwitaek nodded enthusiastically, and they basically stumbled out on the dance floor, giggling as they tried to find a space for them to stand in. A spot opened and they quickly took it, and Hyojong’s arms snaked their way around Hwitaek’s waist, while the older put his hands at the base of the other’s neck. They swayed together silently for a while, then Hwitaek smiled. 

“I don’t think I’ve asked you which school you go to.”

“I go to K-Arts, dance-major, do you know about it?”

”Uh, yeah I think I have a friend who works there.”

“Really? What’s their name?”

“Hyuna… she’s older than me though.”

“Oh my god, she teaches us sometimes!” Hyojong smiled excitedly, his cheeks puffing out slightly. “She’s really cool.”

“She really is.”

“What do you do then?”

“Uh I don’t really do much… study, I guess. Since I do several advanced courses on the side of music and all... I really like physics, but it’s not really something I’m doing seriously like that. Composing is my biggest interest.”

“Do you know how to play the piano?”

“Yeah. Do you?”

“Not really… Teach me?”

Hwitaek’s face lit up. “Sure!”

“Good.” Hyojong beamed back, then his expression faded into just a faint smile. “It’s…” Hyojong checked the watch on his wrist, “11:10. Do you want to leave soon?”

“Nah, I can stay.” Hwitaek tilted his head. “I don’t mind worrying my parents a little.”

“Why so?”

“Because I have a good excuse.” 

“And that is…?”

“You, of course.”

Hyojong blushed slightly and nodded. “Of course.”

They got quiet, a slight suspense hovering between them. Hwitaek studied Hyojong for what felt like the hundred time that night. He was handsome, and kind, and funny, and Hwitaek could really start to see why they were soulmates. 

“Can I kiss you?” The question burned on his tongue, he felt more nervous for every second that he spent with Hyojong, excited but also slightly frightened. 

Hyojong smiled at him once more. “You barely have to ask.”

And then they were kissing, again. Hwitaek tangled his hands softly into the other’s hair. He felt as if he got more drunk on just the younger’s lips, and he gasped slightly when Hyojong’s fingers slipped under his shirt, just like in the elevator. Hyojong’s fingers barely brushed over his side and stomach before he pulled away and leaned in to whisper in his ear;  
“Maybe it’s time to leave?”

“Yes, sure.”

“Let me find Shinwon first then, I gotta tell him we’re leaving.”

Hwitaek nodded. “I’ll wait by the elevator.” Hyojong gave him a thumbs up, then disappeared into the crowd. Hwitaek made his way back out and leaned against the wall by the entrance. His body was all hot and he felt weird and restless and _oh god was he turned on?_

Hyojong finally came back, and he pressed the button to call on the elevator, then when they’d stepped inside it and the doors had closed, Hwitaek reached out and intertwined their hands while backing the other up against the wall.   
“So uh… will you walk me home?”  
“Depends on where you live.” Hyojong was towering over him by just a few centimeters, and his eyes had darkened and was staring down at him with a mischievous look in them before he leaned down and stole a quick kiss.   
“Depends on how far from me you live.”  
“Hey, I’m just trying to court you, let me do that, ‘kay?” Hyojong tilted his head. “So, where do you live?”

“Just a few stops down the line.”

“See, that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Hyojong’s grin annoyed Hwitaek, and he hit the younger’s chest playfully. Underneath his fingertips he felt the faint beating of Hyojong’s heart, and he let his hand stay there. He looked up at the other slowly, an unfamiliar feeling filling him when he caught the fond glimmer in Hyojong’s eyes.

One of the younger’s hands came up to cup just behind Hwitaek’s ear, thumb resting on his jaw.

The ticking underneath his fingers sped up.

Hwitaek felt Hyojong’s warm breath ghost over his face during the few milliseconds just before their lips locked together.

The world stopped. Hwitaek closed his eyes.

 

_Ding._

The sound and shake of the elevator stopping on the bottom floor made them both flinch, staring at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Giggling they exited the house, pacing through the now vacant streets back towards the subway station.

Their voices echoed off the walls, and through the almost empty station.

“The next subway arrives in like 10 minutes…” 

Hyojong groaned and sat down on one of the benches that were lined up against the wall. 

The older sat down next to him, and Hyojong stretched his arms up, just to let them fall down and slip around Hwitaek’s neck. He ruffled his hair affectionately, then pulled him in to kiss his cheek violently. Hwitaek laughed loudly and turned to his soulmate to kiss his lips softly. When he pulled back and saw the adorable smile on the other’s face, he felt his heart squeeze together a little.

“Hey there Sunshine, calm down a little, I’m turning blind.” He snickered at his own joke, and Hyojong face-palmed.

“Am I supposed to keep up with these kind of jokes for the rest of my life?” He shook his head in disappointment, but also moved his hands to he could clutch Hwitaek’s on top of their thighs. The gesture made Hwitaek slightly flustered, and he hid his face in Hyojong’s shoulder. 

“Yes.” 

They went quiet for a while, then Hwitaek spotted something.

“Bend forward.”

“Wh-what?” Hyojong sputtered and turned to him in shock.

“Just do it.” He pushed at Hyojong’s back so that his chest almost met his legs, then tugged his collar backwards, almost choking him. “You have more tattoos?”

“Y-yes.” Hyojong sat back up, rubbing at his neck. “I have like, what, eight, nine? Depends on if you count the soul mark or not.”

“Can I see? Please?”  
Hyojong threw a quick look at the arrival sign. They had time.

“Sure.” He started to take his jacket off. Hwitaek wolf-whistled as Hyojong slipped it off, making the other blush. Hwitaek marveled over the other’s body when he had dropped the jacket on the bench. 

_How does anyone have arms like that? How much does this dude even work out?_

“So the ones I have apart from the more apparent ones are; this on my shoulder,” He pointed at them while he spoke, “then these on my left arm, these on my right, these on my back and neck,” he turned around, pointed them out then spun around again, “and I also have this one on my collarbone, one on my hip and one on my ribcage.”

“Wow. That’s a lot.”

“I guess.” Hyojong sat down and put on his jacket again. 

“Which ones your favorite?”

“These red x:es and also the deer one on my back. Do you like them?” The younger looked down at his lap, but Hwitaek could hear the anticipation in his voice.

“I do, I really do. They’re awesome.” The way that Hyojong quickly looked up at him, with a big smile on his face, was just so precious and Hwitaek really couldn’t help but to return that smile. 

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

_The second they started talking about Hyojong, it was like his personality flipped. Was he actually shy?_

“No problem.” 

Just then, a lonely train rolled in, stopped and the doors opened. They quickly boarded it, only to realize that they were almost the only passengers onboard, and with content they sat down, entwining their hands as they did so. Smiling they looked at each other for a second or so, before they burst out laughing for what must’ve been the tenth time that night, and then leaned in for a short kiss. 

“Tired?” Hyojong ran his thumb over the back of Hwitaek’s hand. The other hummed and leaned his head against Hyojong’s shoulder. He could see their reflection in the opposite window, and he pulled out his phone to take a picture. Hyojong peeked at what he was doing, then laughed. “That’s so cute.”

“I Instagram a lot, what can I say?”

“Oh, I don’t think we follow each other on Instagram, here let me give you my username.” 

Hwitaek handed him his phone, and Hyojong quickly typed in his name, pressed the icon and tapped on the follow button, so that it now said _following_ instead. “There, done.”

“Thank you.” Hwitaek smiled at him, then scrolled through Hyojong’s account. “Wow, you really do post a lot.”

“I guess.” Hyojong pulled out his phone too and made sure that he followed Hwitaek back before looking at the other’s account. “Oh, is this your brother?” He clicked on a post.

“Yes! He’s five years younger than me.” He looked up when the subway slowed down. “This is my stop, c’mon.” Hwitaek stood up, pulling Hyojong with him.

They exited the station and Hwitaek showed the way to his house, stopping a few meters away. 

“Um… I guess we have to say goodbye now? I don’t want my family to see us.”

“Why?”

“It’s… I need to break it to them first… you know… that I’m gay.”

“I see. Good night then, Hwitaek-ah.” Hyojong smiled and stepped closer, leaning in for a kiss. The older knew it was risky, but he couldn’t resist the way Hyojong cupped his cheek and neither the way Hyojong made Hwitaek’s heart soar with every movement of his soft lips against his own. 

“Good night, Jongie.” He mumbled against the other’s lips before he closes the gap again and indulged in the kiss until he really had to go. “Text me when you get home so that I know you’re safe.” They hugged, shared warmth for a few seconds. Then they parted, Hwitaek backing off towards his house and Hyojong towards the subway station. He lifted his hand in some sort of salutation, then turned around and disappeared around the corner. 

Hyojong’s scent was stuck in his nose when Hwitaek unlocked the door, kicked off his shoes, got into bed. The alcohol had made him sleepy, and he had the younger boy in his thoughts until sleep overtook him. When he finally drifted off, he had a good feeling. A good feeling about his soulmate, and the future they had. 

 

“Hwitaek! Wake up.” A loud banging on his bedroom door shook him awake, and he shot up, then groaned at his exploding headache. He rubbed his forehead and yelled a “I’m awake” before looking around his room after something to drink. Good thing there was a bottle just by his bed. He reached over and grabbed it, then chugged the content, grimacing at the stale taste of the probably week-old water. 

He slowly laid down again, cuddling up in his comforter as he did. He was really not in the mood for getting out of bed just yet. And he also needed a pain reliever. 

Hwitaek had almost fallen asleep again when his phone rang. He rolled over and picked it up, answered and held it to his ear. 

“Hello?” He could hear how raspy his own voice was. 

“Good morning.” Hyojong mumbled at the other end. “Did I wake you up?”

“Almost, but I’d already woken up just a while ago. Slept well?” He rolled onto his back, smiling up at the ceiling. 

“Not really, but it was okay. And you?”

“I slept like a baby, but I have such a headache now.” Hwitaek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “And I’m too tired to get out of bed.”

He could hear Hyojong laugh. “You’re really not good with alcohol, are you? Also, I forgot to text you when I got home last night, sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I fell asleep pretty fast.” The older couldn’t hold back his smile. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, not yet.” He could hear a slight change in Hyojong’s voice, was he smiling too? “You?”

“Nah. But I’m gonna soon.”

“Sounds great. Hey, I was wondering if you were up to doing something next week or the week after that?”

“Oh, um, I’m pretty busy this week, I have a few assignments. But the week after that I’m pretty much free.”

“Sweet! What would you say about going out for a coffee? You could pick me up at my college after your classes if you want to!”

“Give me a time and place and I’ll be there!”

“Sure will. I gotta go, see you later!”

“Bye Hyojong. See ya.” Hwitaek spoke softly. 

“Bye!” They hanged up. 

He slowly sat up, then stumbled out of bed to his bedroom door, barely pulling the handle down before it swung open, and he found himself to have fallen straight onto his brother. 

“Finally. You need to eat breakfast, mom’s losing it.”

“Okay, okay.” Hwitaek groaned and gripped Wooseok’s arm. “I have a terrible headache, please help me to the bathroom.”

“Uh, okay.” Wooseok took a hold around his shoulders and supported him towards their shared bathroom.

Hwitaek sat down on top of the lid of the toilet, sighing with pain. The younger pulled out a package with pills from the cabinet and handed it to Hwitaek, who opened it and took two out, before swallowing them dry.

“Water.” He waved with his fingers at his brother, who quickly handed him a glass. He gulped it down, desperate for hydration. 

Wooseok slid down against the door to sit on the floor. 

“Why did you come home late last night?”

“I was at a party.”

“But you don’t party.”

“I do now. I was… invited.”

“By that guy?”

Hwitaek flinched and stared at his brother. “Wh-what guy?”

“The one I saw you kissing last night?”

“Oh.” Hwitaek rubbed his temple, feeling a blush painting his neck. “Uhm, well… yeah, he invited me.”

“Who is he?” Wooseok had an eager tone to his voice, and it reminded Hwitaek just about what a kid his brother still was. 

“Okay, don’t tell mom and dad about this, but it’s my soulmate.”

“I knew it!” The younger jumped up and threw a fist in the air. “Tell me about him. And, oh, oh, please show me your tattoo.” He leaned in, smirking.

Hwitaek laughed and rolled his sleeve up, showing off his soul-mark. 

“Wait, so you don’t have a problem with me being gay?” Hwitaek felt a little shook as he rolled the sleeve down again. He’d expected a lot of prejudice from almost everyone, including his brother. 

“Hyung, _I knew_. You’re like, so gay it hurts to look at. You really don’t remember all the times I’ve stumbled upon you drooling over Roy Kim? Or Zico? Trust me, I’ve probably known longer than you.”

“You probably have… I was honestly shocked when I found out that Hyojong was a guy. You see, we talked for _months_ before we met and I’d assumed he was a girl the whole time.”

“Oh my god, hyung, are you for real? That’s just awkward.” Wooseok face palmed. “Anyways, tell me more!”

Hwitaek laughed, and continued. 

 

_Thursday, 14:48 PM_

It had taken a while for Hwitaek to get to Hyojong’s college, but at least he was on time. 

He was sitting in a corridor outside the classroom where his soulmate currently was having a lesson in god-knows-what, and it was over-time with three minutes now. 

Since he’d never been to the school before, he was especially nervous to be there, partially because he didn’t really know anyone and partially because he didn’t exactly know the place like the back of his hand. He’d been on his phone, trying to look busy, just so that no one would try to talk to him. 

His heart jumped out of his chest when the door flew open without a warning, and a stream of youngsters poured out of the small opening. He intensely looked after Hyojong, trying to find him in the crowd. Suddenly the younger appeared in front of him, smiling as always, his hands stuffed down his front pockets. 

“Hi. Did you have to wait a long time?”

“Not really.” Hwitaek stood up and pulled him into a hug, then threaded his hand through the other’s hair. It wasn’t blond anymore, it was more of a reddish brown. “You changed the color. I like it, it looks good on you!” He smiled at his soulmate. 

“I’m happy you do.” Hyojong leaned in with a smirk on his lips and kissed the older softly while he snaked an arm around his waist. Hwitaek’s hand slipped down to cup just where Hyojong’s jaw met his neck. He felt like his breath was swept away, something sparkly and happy growing in him. 

They shared a few kisses, then Hyojong pulled back, his smile hard to hold back. “We should get going.”

“Yeah, we should. Do you need to get your stuff?”

“Nah, I got them all here.” Hyojong grinned and pointed at his seemingly heavy backpack. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Hwitaek bent down and picked up his bag, slipping it over his shoulders as he followed Hyojong through the corridor. He jogged up beside him and threaded his fingers together with Hyojong’s, earning a small squeeze. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” The smug smile on Hyojong’s face was obvious, and it made Hwitaek excited. 

They walked down the main stairs and out the entrance, crossing over the schoolyard before taking a turn to the left, following the street down a few blocks, talking comfortably while strolling. 

It was warm outside and they didn’t have to wear their jackets, and flowers were blooming all over the place. Every once in a while, Hwitaek cast a look at his soulmate, thinking over and over that _he looked good._ He was wearing a white shirt with some kind of floral print on it, and light jeans with scribbles all over them.

In his ears were several small diamonds pierced through the cartilage and his earlobes. Around his neck hung a thin silver chain.

Something about his whole appearance, not just his clothes or his hair, but also the way he moved, his soft features and adorable smile, it all made Hwitaek so incredibly happy to be around and he felt like he could explode any second just from looking at him. His voice had this certain tone to it when he spoke and Hwitaek found that adorable too, and it made him smile involuntarily. 

Hyojong caught him staring, and his pretty lips formed a smile, before he bent down and picked a flower from the grass patch they’d just passed by. He turned back to Hwitaek and stuck the the small dandelion behind the other's ear, taking the chance to run his fingers through his hair. Hyojong returned the smile on his soulmate’s lips once again before he kissed his cheek and whispered _you’re pretty_ , then pulled back and took his hand again, dragging him down the street. Hwitaek felt the unfamiliar red blush bloom out over his neck and cheeks.

_What was this? He didn’t know he was this easily flustered._

They suddenly stopped, and Hyojong held out his hand towards the building besides them.

“This is it!” 

It was a café, and by the look of it, Hwitaek thought that it was either a cat-café, or a bubble tea-café. Maybe both. Anyway, he loved either, and he got excited just by the thought of it.

Hyojong pulled the door open, a bell jingling as he did, and he stepped inside, carefully moving a small ginger cat to the side so that it didn’t get out. The oldest quickly followed after, shutting the door after him. 

The inside of the café was painted in a soft pink hue, and matching couches were strewn out amongst the little cat houses and toys. A small pride-flag sat on one wall, and Hwitaek felt how he relaxed when he saw it. Along one side a cashier was placed, and above that a big board was hung, with what seemed to be the menu on it. 

Hwitaek was right. They had bubble tea. He turned to Hyojong, who apparently had been looking at him. He cleared his throat; “have you been here before?”

“Yeah, Changgu works here, so I go here often. Their matcha bubble tea is amazing.”

“I’m more of a jasmine kind of person…” his voice trailed off while he was looking at the board. “I think I’ll go with that.”

“Y’all gonna order or what?” Hwitaek hadn’t noticed Changgu, who seemed like he’d appeared out of thin air, and now stood behind the cashier. 

“I think so, yeah. One matcha bubble for me and one jasmine bubble for this gentleman here.” The younger threw a smile at his soulmate before pulling out his card, and Hwitaek caught his hand. 

“You paid the last time! Let me.”

“Hwitaek-ah.” The stern way Hyojong looked at him send chills down the older’s spine, chills like he’d never felt before. “Let me pay, okay?” He smiled.

“Okay, okay.~” Hwitaek let go of Hyojong’s arm and the other payed quickly before his soulmate could stop him again.

They sat down on a couch while waiting for their tea, and a cat, this one gray, jumped up into Hyojong’s lap the second he’d settled next to Hwitaek. He stroked his fingers over its soft fur, a soft grin stretching over his face. Hwitaek scratched it behind its ear, but it squirmed away from him.

“Do you know this kitty from before or something?”

“Yeah, I go here a lot. Her name is Ash. She doesn’t like being scratched there. Here.” Hyojong gently took Hwitaek’s hand and placed it on the cat’s back. “She likes to be petted here.” 

His hand stayed on top of the other’s, and Hwitaek looked up at him, almost gasping when he realized that Hyojong’s soft gaze rested on his face, flickering between his lips and eyes. The world slowed down once again as Hwitaek leaned up to meet Hyojong’s lips softly, the other meeting his with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

They continued like that for a short while, pushing back and forth before Ash jumped off Hyojong’s lap, startling them both. They chuckled, looking up when Changgu called at them.

“Hey gays, your tea’s ready.” He placed them on the counter.

Hwitaek got up (pushing Hyojong back into the sofa when he tried to stand up) and fetched the drinks. He handed him his tea and sat down again, leaning against his soulmate.  
“Tell me about your family.”

“I live with my mom. I also have a sister. My dad left mom ages ago, and he doesn’t accept me, so it’s whatever.” He took a sip of his tea, chewing on the pearls, then putting it on the table in front of them.

“What’s your sister’s name?”

“Soyeon. She’s just a few years younger than us. She’s pretty cool. You’d like her. What about your family?”

“I live with both my parents and my brother Wooseok.”

“Right, the tall one?” Hyojong slipped his arm around Hwitaek’s shoulders, fingers playfully fiddling with his earlobe.

“Yes, the tall one.” Hwitaek smiled fondly. “You should come to my house sometimes. Well, after I’ve come out to my parents, of course.”

“Do you think they’ll take it well?”

“Maybe. I can’t know before I’ve done it.”

“Call me afterwards, promise.” Hyojong held out his pinkie finger on the hand that was around Hwitaek’s shoulders. 

“Promise.” Hwitaek hooked his finger around Hyojong’s, who entwined their hands. He smirked at Hwitaek and pulled him in to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

“You’re so cute, Hwitaek-ah.” Hyojong mumbled against his temple. The older smiled, his heart fluttering. He twisted his neck, catching Hyojong’s lips again. The younger’s other hand slipped up his neck, resting behind his head, and Hwitaek felt Hyojong’s hand squeeze around his own before they pulled apart. _It feels so right._

“What would you think about being my boyfriend, Hyojong?” He didn’t realize he was thinking it before it had slipped past his tongue. The brunet blushed, his lips parting in a silent gasp. Hwitaek thought in the corner of his mind that it’s a great look on him.

“I-I don’t…” Hyojong nodded violently, “yes, yes. I’d love to.” His smile was blinding, and Hwitaek felt himself smiling even wider than before. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

“So I can call you that now?” He patted the other’s thigh. “My boyfriend.” He sipped his tea, smiling with contentment.  
“Sounds great.” Hyojong picks his mug up. “Let’s finish this while we walk through the park, yeah?”

 

Hwitaek got home much later than he thought he would. His mom scolded him for being late to dinner, but he just waved her off, too happy to be bothered. Every single one of Hyojong’s kisses, smiles and touches were still fresh in his memory, and he wanted to feel them just for a while more.

When he went to bed, he couldn’t fall asleep for hours, he just kept thinking of his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ Funny how life twisted and turned.

_Friday, 18.49 PM, Hwitaek’s house_

“Wooseok, pass me the salt, please.” Hwitaek’s father held out a hand towards his youngest son.

“Here.” Wooseok handed the salt to him, chewing on a piece of meat.

It was just another normal family dinner. Well, not for Hwitaek. He had a big secret to reveal, and he was extremely nervous.

He stayed behind and helped his mother clean up, and stopped her before she was about to leave the kitchen.

“Mom, I need to talk to you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Can we sit down?” He gestured towards the table. His mom nodded, and took a seat. Hwitaek took a deep breath. “Let me just get straight to the point. I-I’ve met my soulmate.”

He saw how his mother’s face lit up, but he stopped her before she got to say something.

“He’s a boy. My soulmate is a man, which makes me gay. And I have no clue how you – or dad – will take it, but it’s the truth and it can’t be avoided. ” He felt tears well up in his eyes, not from what he had said, but from how nervous he was. He looked up at his mom, who looked shocked.

“Can I see your mark?”

He nodded and reached up to tug his sleeve above the mark. She reached out and touched it, nodded absently.

“What’s his name?”

“Hyojong.” He felt himself smile the tiniest bit. “He’s really nice, and funny, and handsome. _I’m happy, mom._ ”

She stood up and walked over to his chair, kneeled down and cupped his face. “That’s all that matters to me, Hwitaek.”

He felt how he finally started crying, and he leaned down to bury his head in his mother’s shoulder.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He kept on mumbling into her shirt, as she stroked his hair.

 

He had remembered his promise to Hyojong. He had called, told him what happened and cried a little bit. _All was fine._

 

_Saturday, 15.27 PM_

Hwitaek felt his heartbeat speed up as he took the last few steps up the stairs. Last night when they’d talked on the phone, the younger had suggested that he could stay over at his place. Hwitaek had agreed on the spot, excited to see how his boyfriend lived. 

And now he was almost there. He stopped outside the door with the number Hyojong had given him, and knocked. It didn’t take long before it opened, and his smiling boyfriend peeked his head out.

“Hi. Come on in!”

Hwitaek stepped inside and waited until he had locked the door behind them before he pulled Hyojong into a hug. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, heart fluttering when Hyojong’s arms slipped around his back.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” They parted enough to give each other a short kiss. 

“Are you home alone?”

“Yes. I thought we could maybe order some good food and watch a movie?” Hyojong’s smiling eyes looked at him innocently, although Hwitaek knew that they were both painfully aware of the opportunity at hand. He felt nervous. The good kind of nervous.

“Sounds great.” They let go of each other, and Hwitaek slipped off his jacket before following Hyojong through the apartment while the younger pointed out the different rooms and random stuff. In the deepest corner of the apartment, they stopped outside a door, and Hyojong smiled nervously at him.

“This is my room.” He pushed down the handle and swung it open. It was somewhat messy, with weird posters all over the walls. Plants stood on the window sill, wellbeing by the look of it. It was so _Hyojong._

Hwitaek spun around, studying it more in detail.

“It’s cozy.” He turned to Hyojong again, who stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. “I like it.” Hwitaek smiled, giddy to be there.

“This is kind of my own space… and with you in it it’s even better.” The younger looked at his soulmate fondly, and stepped further inside, closing the door after him. Hwitaek felt his heart warm up, and a second odd feeling that he couldn’t quite place at first, but then he realized what it was. Love. It was love. Hwitaek was in love.

He slipped his bag off and just dropped it on the floor.  
“Soo… what’s the plan for now? It’s ages until dinner time.”

“I thought that we could maybe… try something.” Hyojong came really close and backed Hwitaek up against the foot of his bed.

Hwitaek’s heartbeat sped up, filled him with anticipation.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I think you can guess.” Hyojong smirked and pushed Hwitaek down so that he was sitting on the bed. He moved back up against the headboard, his boyfriend following after, meeting him in a quick kiss before sitting back between the other’s legs. “Do you want to…? We don’t have to if you don’t.”

“I-I want this, Hyojong. I want you.” He blushed at his own words, suddenly realizing how close together they were. Hyojong’s face was only a few centimeters away from his, a sweet smile on the younger’s lips. Hyojong leaned in, kissing from Hwitaek’s lips to his neck. 

Hwitaek shuddered as Hyojong’s tongue came out to lick a wet stripe along his throat.

“How do you want to do this then?” Hyojong mumbled while biting down just where his neck met his shoulder. Hwitaek gasped and dug his fingers into the other’s hair.

“I-I can bottom. I can handle it.“ 

Hyojong pulled back, looking into his eyes. “You sure?”

“Y-yes. Please.”

“If that’s what you want.” The younger dipped down and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into Hwitaek’s mouth.

Hwitaek moaned, tugging at his boyfriend’s hair. He was getting hot, needed to rid the layers of clothing. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, baring his chest. He hissed at the slightly cold air which soon was replaced with Hyojong’s warm hands. He dragged them down Hwitaek’s chest, feeling all of his bumps and curves under the tips of his fingers. Hwitaek shivered. 

“Beautiful.” Hyojong murmured before he wrapped his arms around Hwitaek’s neck and indulged them in another long, wet kiss. The older moved to straddle Hyojong’s hips, which he replied with by placing one of his hands on Hwitaek’s thigh instead. Hwitaek complied, nudging forward into his hand. 

He put his hands on Hyojong’s chest, slipped them down to tug at the buttons of his shirt. 

“Wanna feel you, Sir.” He moaned against Hyojong’s lips. The grip around his thigh tightened. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Almost desperately Hwitaek fumbled with the tiny buttons, slipping the shirt over Hyojong’s shoulders when he was finished, all while Hyojong moved his lips from Hwitaek’s lips to his neck again. The oldest let his fingertips run free over Hyojong’s chest and stomach, over his tattoos and birthmarks, but ended up with one grazing just above his heart and the other yet again tangled in Hyojong’s hair.

He felt how he was beginning to strain in his pants from the way his boyfriend’s tongue ran over the bite marks he’d made, and from how good the skin-on-skin contact felt. He let one of his hands wander down to feel at the front of Hyojong’s sweatpants, his mouth running dry at the thick bulge. Hwitaek ran his fingers along the outline of the other’s cock, eliciting a moan from Hyojong as his hips twitched up into Hwitaek’s hand. 

The younger pushed him down onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows, encasing Hwitaek’s head between his arms by doing so. Hyojong helped the other out of his jeans before Hwitaek wrapped his feet behind Hyojong’s thighs, moaning when their erections brushed up against each other. 

He traced a finger over Hyojong’s nipple, down his abs, past his navel and hooked it around the waistband of his sweatpants. Slowly he pulled it downwards, hearing Hyojong’s breath hitch by his right ear when the waistband slipped past his cock.

“No underwear? Naughty, Sir.” Hwitaek couldn’t hold back his giggle as he stroked his boyfriend’s dick once, then tugged at the sweats. “Well? Get them off.”

Hyojong smiled as he sat back and slipped them off, tossing them somewhere on the floor, before diving back in to catch Hwitaek’s lips, then let his own lips travel down the other’s chest and abdomen to the waistband of his boxer. He pulled it down with his teeth, a smirk playing on his lips when Hwitaek’s soft stomach visibly tightened as his front teeth scraped against his abdomen.

He rid the boxers on the floor, too, and Hwitaek felt himself melt away when his hips curved up involuntary as Hyojong pulled them off. Hyojong blew at the older’s cock and smiled as it twitched, then took it slowly between his lips, holding his hands around Hwitaek’s thighs.

Hwitaek moaned softly and squirmed at Hyojong’s skillful tongue worked his way around him. He didn’t know how much dick his boyfriend had sucked in the past, but he didn’t care and was instead thankful for how good Hyojong was to him. If being soft during sex was a crime, Hwitaek would be charged as guilty.

Hyojong continued lapping at Hwitaek’s cock for a while, then pulled off and looked at him. 

“D’you want me to prep you?” 

Hwitaek nodded and spread his legs a little more while the younger fetched lube and a condom. Just seeing the bottle made Hwitaek’s legs twitch together, just from the thought of Hyojong’s long fingers buried deep in him.

Hyojong smirked and ran a hand in-between the other’s thighs, separating them carefully. Chills went up the insides of Hwitaek’s thighs, going straight to his dick. Hyojong then poured some lube onto his fingers and pressed one against Hwitaek’s entrance.

“Relax, baby, it’ll make it easier.”

Hwitaek nodded and exhaled as the first finger slipped inside of him. Hyojong let him get adjusted before gently fucking Hwitaek with his finger. The weird feeling of it was soon over and changed to some kind of pleasure. When Hyojong added a second finger he moaned, squirming when Hyojong curled his fingers up to brush against his sweet spot. He felt himself getting all wet from the lewd way Hyojong’s digits slid against his walls, scissoring him widely. 

“Can I add one more?”

“Y-yes.” He gripped the bedsheets as the third finger entered him, filling him up to the point where he was afraid that it was all he could take. When Hyojong’s other hand came to slowly to stroke at his throbbing dick, he let out a soft sob. 

“S-Sir.”

“You’re already so wet, baby… are you afraid you’ll come from just my touch, hmm?” He could hear the teasing smirk on Hyojong’s lips. 

“Please, Sir, please. I need you.” He felt so good with Hyojong’s fingers curled deep inside of him, but that wasn’t how Hwitaek wanted to come, at least not now. Impatiently he clenched around the other’s digits, making Hyojong twitch.

At last, the fingers exited him and he half-sat up and watched as Hyojong licked off his fingers one by one before he teared apart the foil package and rolled the condom onto his cock, then poured some lube onto it. Hwitaek felt himself get even wetter at the sight. 

Hyojong bent forward and placed a kiss at Hwitaek’s forehead, then positioned himself against the other’s hole. 

“You okay?” He looked down onto his boyfriend from where he was hovering above him with the help of his elbows. 

Hwitaek nodded once again. Hyojong smiled at him, then carefully, carefully pushed inside. The older made a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh, breathless when Hyojong buried himself in him. 

“W-wait, Hyojong.”

The younger looked up. “What?”

“Let me adjust for a second.” Hwitaek swallowed harshly and moved a little, then took a few deep breaths. He slipped his thighs around the back of Hyojong’s legs. “J-just get on with it.”

“You sure? I don’t want to get you hurt.”

“I’m sure.”

Hyojong patted Hwitaek’s thigh encouragingly, and slowly moved his hips back, then into Hwitaek’s again. The older whined at the way it tickled his walls. Hyojong leaned in, repeating the movement, but harsher this time. Hwitaek rolled his hips to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts, which made Hyojong gasp. 

“We’ve barely started baby, are you really that needy? Such a slut.” He snapped his hips quickly forward, his breath ghosting over Hwitaek’s neck. 

Hwitaek felt his face redden, both embarrassed and turned on from Hyojong’s degrading words. He curved his back upwards as Hyojong managed to hit his sweet spot several times. 

“F-fuck.” He stuttered, Hyojong’s harsh pace disorienting him the tiniest bit. The younger deepened his thrusts even more, grinding down before pulling back and repeating. 

“You’re so slutty, Hwitaek, are you enjoying being spread open like this and letting me have my way with you?” Hyojong smirked, and when Hwitaek didn’t answer he smacked the side of his thigh harshly. “Answer me. Are you a slut?”

“Y-yes, I am, sir, I’m your slut.” Hwitaek sobbed, getting more lost in his pleasure with every second. 

“Good boy.” 

They continued for a while more, and Hyojong was whispering filthy things to Hwitaek all while he was getting closer to his climax. 

“Sir, I’m gonna come.” 

“Come for me, baby.” Hyojong growled and rutted into the other until his boyfriend came in white spurts all over their chests with a loud sob. The younger soon spilled into the condom, moaning. 

They collapsed in a pile of tired limbs and sweat. After they’d caught their breath, Hyojong carefully pulled out and rid the condom in the trashcan somewhere under his desk. He then crashed back into bed, snuggling up to Hwitaek, too wiped out to care about their unhygienic state. He rested his head on Hwitaek’s chest, placing a few apologetic kisses on the reddening love bites. Hwitaek tangled his hand in Hyojong’s hair and playfully petted it. 

“It was amazing. Thank you, Hyojong.” The younger blushed and looked up at his soulmate. He got up on his elbow and bent down to kiss Hwitaek sweetly, on his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead and finally his lips. 

“No, thank _you_ , baby.” He cuddled up into Hwitaek’s neck, murmuring quietly. “We should really clean up and order some food, but I’m too comfortable heeere.” He huffed. 

“Just a few minutes. We can cuddle all night long if that’s your wish.” Hwitaek pecked the top of Hyojong’s head. 

Once again the younger got up, leaning his head in his hand. He looked at Hwitaek for a while, then spoke up. 

“Y’know, I didn’t think I’d ever get a soulmate, since I’m gay and all. But then you barged in, and now I have no clue what the hell is going on. But what I do know is that,” he sighed deeply, “that I like you a lot, Hwitaek. Like, a lot lot. I may even be in love with you and your cute smile and sexy brain.” He smiled adorably. 

Hwitaek got all warm inside, and he ran a hand through Hyojong’s hair before pulling him into a chaste kiss. “I like you, Hyojong, I really do.”

They just smiled at each other for a while, and then Hyojong’s phone started ringing, so he reached out and answered the call.

“Yes?” He leaned back down onto Hwitaek’s chest, continuing the conversation as his boyfriend threaded his fingers through his brown hair.

He finished the call pretty quickly, then turned to the older.

“Looks like my sister is joining us for dinner, you okay with that?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Should we order some take-out? I’m up for Chinese.”

“That’d be so nice! I want spring rolls.” Hwitaek sat up. “Maybe… we should get dressed before your sister comes home. And clean up a bit…” He wrinkled his nose at the smell hovering in the room. Quickly Hyojong opened one of his windows, letting in some fresh air.

“We should shower, don’t want my sister to come home and smell gayness all over us.”

“Hyojong… we’re gay.”

“Shush, you know what I mean. You joining or not?” Hyojong rolled out bed and picked up some of his clothes from the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Hwitaek, too, picked up the clothes that were usable and got fresh ones from his bag. 

Hyojong then led the way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped inside, pulling Hwitaek with him. 

They barely fit under the shower head at the same time, and they giggled as they pushed each other from side to side. At last they settled, and Hyojong started washing his hair with his back turned to the other, embarrassed for some weird reason. A smile stretched over his face when Hwitaek’s arms slipped around his waist, a kiss pressed to the top of his spine. Hwitaek hummed against his skin, enjoying the close contact to his boyfriend. 

“Let’s just get washed up, hm? We can cuddle all evening if you want to.”

Hwitaek snickered, but let go.

 

“Okay, but spring rolls and noodles. Doesn’t that sound great?”

“We have to get some orange duck too, my sister-“

The sound of the front door opening cut him off.

“Hello?” Hyojong called out. “Soyeon?”

“I’m back.” A voice yelled back, and soon the owner of the voice appeared by the kitchen entrance. Hyojong’s sister wasn’t exactly tall, but tall for her age. “Hi! I’m Soyeon! Hyojong has talked a lot about you.” She stretched out a hand to the oldest of the three, and Hwitaek shook it.

“Hwitaek.” He greeted her with a smile. “We were just talking about ordering dinner.”

“I could eat a whole horse, anything’s fine!”

“Nice, then I’ll just order, be right back!”

Hyojong left the room, leaving the other two behind. Soyeon sat down by the table and leaned her head in her hand. 

“Soo… you’re really his soulmate then?”

“You know about that?”

“I’m his sister, what did you expect?” She huffed. 

He shrugged and sat down, he too. “I… I do hope you’re okay with me. You know, I really like your brother.”

“Of course I am okay with you! And I can tell that you really like each other. Don’t worry.” She stood up and disappeared into her room, almost bumping into he older brother when they met in the doorway. 

“Done! What was that about?” Hyojong pointed after his sister with a curious look on his face. 

“Nothing really.” Hwitaek smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. 

“Okay then.” Hyojong laughed silently before he leaned down, cupped Hwitaek’s cheek and kissed him sweetly. The older felt himself fall deeper and deeper. Hyojong let his fingers ghost down to the other’s neck, smirking as he ran his index fingers over the blooming hickeys. “These look good on you.”

Hwitaek blushed, he hadn’t even realized they were there. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he wrapped his arms around Hyojong’s middle before burying his head in his boyfriend’s soft shirt. He felt Hyojong pet his hair, and he looked up to smile at him, his heartbeat skipping happily when their eyes met. How did he get so lucky?

Hyojong sat down on his knees by the chair, reaching up to run his hand through Hwitaek’s fringe, the older leaning into it with a soft look in his eyes. 

They stayed in their little moment for a few minutes, feelings swelling in their chests. They felt so _happy_. They were together, like it was supposed to be. 

“I love you.”

Hwitaek said it first. 

“I love you too.”

Hyojong replied, smiling a smile reserved for his boyfriend, and his boyfriend only. 

_In that moment, they were connected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be thankful for kudos n comments! Please feel free to read my other works, or come screaming at me on twitter @OrganiccHyojong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and/or a comment and make my day <3


End file.
